The carriage of an infant swing is usually supported from a frame by way of a main shaft and bearings on the frame for the ends of the shaft. The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to minimize friction between the carriage and frame and how to support the carriage on the frame with a minimum number of components to thereby reduce the cost and inventory of parts.